


No Soy La Chica Tonta que Pensabais Que Era

by AlwaysMultishipper



Series: AU Los juegos del Hambre, Los diferentes ligues de Katniss [1]
Category: los juegos del hambre
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMultishipper/pseuds/AlwaysMultishipper
Summary: Antes del vasallaje de los 75, Peeta Mellark lucha por sobrevivir, mientras piensa que  tiene a Katniss comiendo de su mano.  Pero Katniss quiere a alguien más y no es muy pacífico.El presidente Snow  no es tan cruel como la gente dice y ni las carreras tan despiadadas. Katniss no es tonta ni tan inocente. Y tiene aliados en los sitios menos inesperados.
Relationships: Seneca Crane/Katniss Everdeen
Series: AU Los juegos del Hambre, Los diferentes ligues de Katniss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114469





	No Soy La Chica Tonta que Pensabais Que Era

Todo los derechos de autor a Suzanne Collins. 

Pov.Katniss.

-Para demostrar que hasta el más fuerte caer y en honor a los septuagésimo quinto aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre los tributos de este año serán los vencedores -Acabamos de escuchar a Snow anunciar lo especial de este vasallaje.

-¡Que! ¡Está loco! ¡No lo puede hacer! ¡No tiene derecho! -Peeta esta histérico. Él, que tiene la oportunidad de que no lo cosechen.

-¡Callate! Que está diciendo algo.

-Pero un cambio para compensar que se vuelva a cosechar podrá haber hasta ocho vencedores.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
-Katniss Everdeen. Nuestro tributo femenino es Katniss Everdeen. -Esta vez la voz de Effie no mostraba felicidad. -Y nuestro tributo masculino es Haymitch Abertanthy.

Solo tuve la posibilidad de mirar con miedo a Haymitch antes de que Peeta se presentara voluntario.

Cuando se anunciaron los tributos, enseguida nos llevaron en el tren. No nos pudimos ni despedir.

Después de ver las cosechas de los otros distritos, Haymitch comentó que si queremos podemos escribir una carta a nuestras familias por si no logramos.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea. Así tendrán algo que aferrarse. -Dijo Peeta con su cara de ángel.

Estuve tentada de comentar que su familia no se había dignado aparecer en la cosecha. Pero en vez de eso sonreí y le respondí:

-Tenéis razón ... Lo haré antes de dormir. Creo que es una buena idea.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Cuando al fin llegamos al capitolio la multitud nos aclama como la panda de hipócritas que son. Pero no tenemos más remedio que sonreír y saludar.

Este año mi equipo de preparación no tardó tanto.Ya que hace solo unas semanas tuve que hacer una entrevista y me repasaron. Aparte de eso no podía hacer mucho ya que tenían los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Al entrar Cinna solo sentí alivio. Aunque supiera que me iba a someter a varias horas de tortura para prepararme para el desfile.

-Este año vamos a dejar los vestidos de niñas y te daremos una imagen aterradora. -Empezó a trabajar sin siquiera saludar.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. -Dije con ironía. -Por cierto ¿como te va la vida?

-Genial, pero con ganas de acabar tu vestido. -Me contestó con una mirada exasperada.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Pov.Peeta.

-He visto que los jueces han puesto una alfombra en el suelo. -Dados Katniss con voz acusadora. Su pregunta está implícita.

-Pintó una Rue en el suelo. Justo antes de que muriera. -Respondo antes de que preguntara.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Colgado un Seneca Crane del techo.

Nadie se molestó en comentar y nos sentamos a ver las puntuaciones.  
¡Tiene un 12! ¡Nunca nadie ha tenido un doce! ¡Nadie!

Pero claro tengo que hacer el papel de niño inocente y enamorado. Y solo la felicité y sonreí.

Solo tengo que seguir con esta farsa unos días más y se habrá acabado.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Pov.Haymitch.

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando sentí a alguien hablando en la entrada del ascensor del salón. No le iba a hacer caso hasta que me di cuenta de que era la voz de Katniss. Me acerqué a escuchar pero solo escuche la última parte de la conversación:

-Yo también te quiero cariño ... Si ya lo se ... No te pases cariño, a mi tampoco me cae bien ... Vale nos vemos mañana.

Me tuve que ir cagando leches antes de que me viera.


End file.
